everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortunata Yuan
Fortunata Vogue Yuan is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Poor Brother from The Rich Brother and The Poor Brother. After her parents' booming revenue left her an extremely rich young woman, she has caught the attention of the public as an adorable, lovable young girl. Despite her sister taking the destiny, she is still a Royal. Character Personality *Pretty sweet *A squishball *Always smiling *Positive *Dumber in Dumb and Dumber *Beloved by the public *Pretty precipitate- less wise with money than Tia. Appearance Nata is cute. She's short, around 4 foot 11, and has squishy cheeks. Her hair is cut in a curly bob, and dyed green. Her eyes are amber and are monolid. Her skin is golden, and very smooth. She's also rather slim for her age. Hobbies and Interests Couture TBA Art TBA Fairytale How It Goes Main Article:The Rich Brother and The Poor Brother How Does Nata Fit Into It? Nata is the younger daughter of the poor brother, and therefore has no destiny. She, however, is set to inherit her mother's empire as compensation, because it is larger than her father's. Relationships Family Mother Maria Douradura was cut off from the Douradura family's empire when she ran off and got married to that Sales Yuan. They basically shunned her, leaving her to live a beggar's life and barely survive, all except her batty old great-aunt, the founder of Iate de Dura, Luisa. Maria was always's Luisa's favourite, so when Lusia left her multi-billion empire in Maria's hands, no one was surprised. Maria was crafty, and built it to the superpower she has today. Maria Yuan is not to be messed with. All this has made Fortunata in awe of her mom. She tries to emulate her as much as possible, asking her questions and being more of a leader. She cannot let the empire down. Father After destiny, Sales Yuan invested. He invested in resort hotels all over the world, and now he is very rich. He has started his own resort in Portugal, using the old buildings he got from his brother and it is a hit. Fortunata loves her dad. They share very similar interests, and are both pretty adored by the Portuguese press. Nata looks up to him too, and is glad Tia is taking his destiny because she'd never do it right. Twin Tia and Nata act more like casual friends than twins. They barely see each other because of Nata's busy schedule. They do love each other very much though. Uncle and Aunt Very, very rich. Uncle Roberto and Aunt Callida have been rich since the end of time. She looks up to them too, her uncle more so. Cousins Her cousins live the most lavish lifestyle there is. There's a running gag that they're spoilt becuase they're more lavish but they're actually pretty humble. Friends She needs friends!!! Acquaintances Tamsin Walker Fellow socialite Enemies TBA Romance TBA Pet TBA Groups Ever After Organization for Rising Socialites Most of her friends come from here to be very very honest. Trivia *Nata is a huge fan of her family's jewellery products. She is known for wearing them often. *Nata's favourite colour is green. *Nata, along with her twin sister, has often been referred to as "EAH's Paris Hilton." *Nata has triple-citizenship: from a Brazilian mother and Chinese father as well as living in Portugal for the first 7 years of her life. Notes *Nata was loosely inspired by Paris Hilton and Heart Evangelista. **She was mostly inspired by the "celebutante" and "old money" stereotypes. *In reference to names: **Fortunata is a name meaning "luck, faith, wealth." **Vogue is a fashion magazine. It also refers to "en vogue" meaning "very popular and fashionable". **Yuan is the currency of China. **This all ties in to the themes of money and loans in the original story. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Chinese Category:Brazilian Category:Portuguese